Terra Nova
Terra Nova '''is German former documentary television network owned by AB Groupe. The channel broadcasts documentaries related to nature and ecology programmings. History At the beginning, the 18-hour music channel '''Onyx dedicated itself to the genres Jazz, Country, Schlager and Klassik. Older video clips from the 1970s and 1980s, however, were also included in the playlist as current pieces that met a certain claim. At that time, people were still broadcasting from Dortmund and broadcasting the station via the little-popular Hotbird satellite in Germany. Chance was also represented in the cable network. In June 1999, the air time was extended to 24 hours a day. In October they moved to the Cologne Mediapark, where other TV and radio stations such as Viva and 1 Live were represented. The program was in this form, however, unprofitable, so that one decided to reposition the transmitter. Previous program content should be outsourced to a digital platform called Onyx.plus, which would also provide stations on nature, science, automobiles, adult entertainment and interactive entertainment. In addition, Onyx on an analog slot on the Astra satellites was announced on September 1, 2000 (coinciding with Viva) to make known the redesigned program. Both the announcements for Onyx.plus and for Astra slot were revised at a later date. On September 9, 2000, the station was renamed Onyx.tv (pronounced "Onyx-dot-tee-vee") and has since been "younger". The new, younger target group was christened the Generation Onyx and the slogan was Test the best. At the heart of the new transmission scheme were programs that addressed the Music Generation or Club Generation and Fun Generation. With an increased proportion of current video clips, they tried to attract new viewers. A novelty was Movie Generation. There were - almost always older - movies broadcast in the movie world, which Onyx.tv was not a pure music station, but rather an entertainment channel. However, after more than a year, this concept subsided and the music clips and programs became more diverse. Movie Generation was taken out of the program and initially gave way to an extended music generation, until it disappeared together with the club generation and was replaced by a new program scheme. From autumn 2001, Onyx.tv (meanwhile pronounced in German: "Onyx-punkt-Tee-Vow") mainly clips from the charts and the 70s and 80s were played. A TED survey that found that the majority of viewers wanted their own program for 80's videos was the trigger for the program, Forever Young. This great response was followed by the decision to sharpen the channel profile with an increased number of moderated, special broadcasts. For example, Rock On!, a format moderated by Axel Terporten, and Schattenreich, moderated by Medusa, were included in the program. Almost every popular music genre has its own format. In addition, broadcasts such as Onyx@morning, Chill@Onyx in the late evening and Onyx@Night were based on the daily rhythm. The claim was Music is our Message. Terra Nova, like its predecessor Onyx.tv, belonged to the French company AB Groupe and was able to make use of its rich pool of popular science documentaries. Managing Director-General was Ludi Boeken. The division program was distributed free of charge digitally via satellite Astra (DVB-S), regionally also analogue and digitally via television cables in the network of Vodafone Kabel Deutschland, Unitymedia and Kabel BW, in the Rhine-Main area, in the Ruhr area and in the Dusseldorf, Cologne area/Bonn, Hannover/Braunschweig, Bremen and Hamburg also via DVB-T. During the first half of 2007, Terra Nova sold its DVB-T licenses and has gradually withdrawn from its exposure to analogue cable. The distribution via digital cable and satellite (Astra digital) was thus focused. There was also the option of receiving broadcasts via the Internet portal and IPTV. On July 10, 2007, Terra Nova stopped broadcasting. The reason for this were economic problems. Above all the "high costs of the technical spreading and the quantity- and discount-driven system of the media bookings" are responsible for out, the broadcaster announced on 13 June 2007 Logos Onyx (1996-2000).png|First logo (1996-2000) Onyx.tv (2000-2004).png|Second logo (2000-2004) Terra Nova (2004-2007).png|Last logo (2004-2007) Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Defunct television channels in Germany Category:AB Groupe Category:Mediawan Category:Launched in 1996 Category:Closed in 2007 Category:Germany Category:Documentary television channels